


Of Theme Parks and Impersonators

by SmileAndASong



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Photography, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: Tony can’t stop staring at the Captain America performer at Disneyland, and Steve is not even a little jealous about it.





	Of Theme Parks and Impersonators

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man community gift prompts: "Steve and Tony go to Disneyland, and Tony is very fond of Disneyland Captain America" and "wearing each other's merchandise"

Steve Rogers was not jealous of an underpaid theme park worker. Even if said theme park worker was dressed like him, even if he filled out that costume quite nicely, and even if his boyfriend was incessantly ogling the man. Steve was not the slightest bit envious and everything was fine on their lovely outing to Disneyland.

At least, it had been fine and lovely, until Tony went and asked a ridiculous question. “Let’s go take a photo with him.” 

“What?” Steve said, as if Tony had made the most unreasonable request in the world. “No, why would we want to do that? You can take a picture with me anytime, why do you need that guy?”

“Come on, it'll be funny!” Tony insisted, taking Steve by the hand. “I mean, I would gladly take a photo with an Iron Man if they had one here, but I didn’t agree to license Iron Man out for character impersonations for a good reason. Can you imagine how ridiculous the suit would look if it was made on a theme park budget?” 

“Yeah, about as ridiculous as that guy looks,” Steve grumbled. “I didn’t even know I had to control licensing and copyrights for this sort of thing. I mean, I thought it was just going to be merchandise, not...well, not that.”

“I for one am grateful you agreed to the merchandise,” Tony began, pointing at his women’s fit “Captain America Is My Boyfriend” t-shirt that he bought in the gift shop on the way in. For the sake of matching, Steve had on a t-shirt designed to look like Iron Man’s armor, because while character impersonators were strictly out of the question, Tony was apparently not above clothing licenses. "Okay, no more fussing, we’re going to take a photo.”

Steve sighed, but he didn’t fight back when Tony began to drag him toward the short line for photos. “The line for the Matterhorn is only going to get longer the more time we waste here.”

Tony waved a dismissive hand. “Relax, I got fastpasses. You act like this is my first time at Disneyland.”

Steve frowned, begrudgingly taking his place at the back of the line with Tony. They were quickly approached by a bubbly cast member who smiled brightly at them.

“Hi! Are you guys here for a photo with Captain America?” She asked and Steve desperately wanted to say no, but Tony nodded before he got the chance. “Fantastic! Well the line for Captain America is actually closed--”

“Is it?” Steve interrupted. “Well, that’s just too bad. Sorry, honey, maybe we can come back lat-”

“--Oh, no, no, you didn’t let me finish,” The cast member began, her smile never once faltering. “The line is closed, but since you two seem like _such_ big fans, I am going to let you be the last group that Captain America meets before he leaves to go and defeat the Red Skull!”

“Well! If this isn’t our lucky day. Thank you, ma’am, he _really_ is a big fan,” Tony said, snickering into Steve’s shoulder.

It was obvious that the woman did not recognize Steve; so far not many people had, thankfully. It had been nice to get to relax on a vacation with his boyfriend, and while Tony was recognized a bit more, even that was pretty minimal. Hopefully, the trend would continue with his impersonator. Steve knew it would be even more humiliating if the actor figured out he was meeting the real deal.

"Look at that, we're already almost at the front of the line. See, still plenty of time to ride your precious Matterhorn. And you call me a drama queen, sheesh,” Tony teased, nudging Steve’s side with his elbow as they took another step forward.

“And I want to go on Space Mountain. And Splash Mountain. And I want to get cotton candy, lots of cotton candy, that you’re going to get for me as payment for making me take this silly photo,” Steve rambled. He crossed his arms firmly against his chest, resembling one of the many pouty children running around the park.

“Yes, yes, that can all be arranged. But only if you're on your best behavior for Captain America."

“Will you stop calling him that?”

“But babe, he _is_ Captain America.” Tony said smugly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “We need to get a selfie for Jan, she’s going to love this.”

Steve groaned. Once Jan got her hands on the photo, it would be all over the campus in a matter of seconds. He'd never hear the end of it. Maybe it would all be forgotten by the time he and Tony got back from their trip, maybe everyone would have already moved on to the next piece of hot gossip. Steve could only hope.

“Alright, next!” The photographer called out, motioning Steve and Tony to go on up.

Tony beamed, waving at the Captain America character eagerly and practically skipping over while Steve followed slowly behind him.

“Hello, soldiers!” Captain America said boisterously with a quick salute. He waved Steve over. “Fall on in, no need to be shy!”

“Yeah, sweetie, no need to be shy,” Tony repeated, taking his spot right beside Captain America.

Now that they were closer, Steve could see the actor better. The first thing he noticed was that the man was tall, about an inch taller than himself. He knew that was likely because of the big red boots the performer had on, whereas he just had on his converse sneakers; it still irked Steve to be the slighter one.

At least the costume looked far less impressive up close. Steve could see that the shield was just an intricate piece of plastic, the performer was wearing artificial looking blue contact lenses, and there was a good amount of padding underneath his suit to simulate a muscular physique; the latter was definitely the one that Steve found most satisfying. The imperfections made Steve feel better even though he knew he shouldn't be making comparisons to a literal caricature of himself.

Tony's relentless staring certainly wasn't doing much to help keep Steve's growing jealousy at bay. His boyfriend didn't even seem to notice any of the man's glaring flaws, his gaze permanently fixated on the actor like he was admiring a piece of fine art.

Steve stubbornly wrapped his arm around Tony but it, unfortunately, wasn’t enough to get his boyfriend’s eyes back on him. Steve huffed.

“So tell me, have you guys seen any villains around? I’m on the hunt for Red Skull and I just heard that he’s nearby, so be careful!” Captain America spoke dramatically, his words causing Steve to wince. Did he really talk like that when it was him in the suit? Where was this guy getting his stuff from?

“The only supervillain I’ve seen is Captain Grumpy over here,” Tony joked, poking Steve’s cheek. “He didn’t even want to come and take a photo with his favorite superhero.”

“I’m your favorite superhero? What an absolute honor! Put ‘er there, soldier.” Captain America extended a hand out for a shake and spoke in what Steve could only assume was a poor attempt at his own, very slight, Brooklyn accent. He grimaced, reluctantly shaking the man’s hand. 

The handshake was strong, but in a way that was forceful and unnatural to go along with his exaggerated acting; Steve still shook the actor’s hand firmer than he normally would have.

Captain America’s eyes widened. “My, that’s quite the grip you've got! You could be a great superhero if you gave up that life of villainy, son.”

Steve flinched at the word 'son', a name he always hated and found patronizing, but it, unsurprisingly, felt far worse coming from a man that was literally emulating him. He would _never_ willingly call someone 'son', not even a young child. Did this guy even do his research? Steve had had just about enough of this. “Aren’t we supposed to take a photo or something?”

“Hey, now there’s an idea!” Captain America said enthusiastically. “Would you like to hold my shield for the photo?”

Steve was about to decline, but as usual, Tony was just one step ahead of him. “He would love to,” His boyfriend insisted, and the actor handed over the shield. Steve forced himself to take the glorified plastic dinner plate in a desperate attempt to get the photo over and done with.

“Now, I couldn’t help but notice that someone else here is a fan of Captain America too,” The performer was looking at Tony as he spoke, pointing at his t-shirt. “Would you like to take my arm for the photo?”

This time it was Steve's turn to speak up first - “No, I don’t think so,” Steve refuted instantly, tightening his hold on Tony and bringing him in closer. “We will not be doing any of that, thank you very much. Here Tones, how about you hold the shield instead? And how about you stay all the way over there, Cap?”

“I’m sorry, son, I didn’t mean to-”

“Call me son _one more time_ , and I swear I will-”

“Alright, everybody ready? Say cheese!” The photographer chimed in quickly.

Before Steve even had time to react, there was a bright flash and the photo was taken.

XXXXX

“We got the photos from the Disneyland trip last week, wanna take a look?”

Steve looked up from his homework to see Tony standing in his doorway, a thick manila folder in his hands. “Yeah, sure, sounds fun," He closed his book, quickly straightened up some papers on his desk, and then crossed his room to join Tony, who had already made himself right at home on the bed. 

They began to sort through the stack of printed photos, reacting fondly to each one of them; Steve looking like he was about to puke on Space Mountain, Tony posing with Donald Duck, Steve gleefully holding up three big bags of cotton candy, and Tony and Steve smiling in front of the pretty pink castle. The photos were a nice reminder of what a great vacation it had been, and as much as Steve had whined at the time, he was now grateful Tony had coerced him into taking them.

Tony pulled out the final photo from the stack and Steve paled when he saw what it was. It was the one picture they had taken that Steve had done a pretty decent job of forgetting about it entirely - the one with the Captain America performer.

In the photo, Steve was pointing a finger at Captain America, his mouth open and in the middle of yelling, and his other arm possessively around Tony. The Captain America actor looked beyond terrified with both his hands raised up above his head and a bright red blush across his cheeks. Then there was Tony in the middle of it all, posing enthusiastically with the shield and the only one who had managed to look at the camera and smile; Tony Stark never took a bad photo.

Steve tried to seize the photo out of Tony’s grasp, but Tony quickly moved it out of his reach. “Tony, give it up!” He could have easily exerted more force if he wanted to but he opted to admit defeat. The cute, satisfied grin on his boyfriend's face was enough to make Steve put his own pride aside.

“No way, this is the best photo of the trip. Besides, you owe me since you dragged us away before I could get my selfie,” Tony complained. 

Steve stopped struggling to try and get the photo, settling beside Tony to cuddle instead. “He was trying to make a move on you, what was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, recognize that he’s a theme park actor that I’m not seriously interested in?”

“You had your eyes on him the whole time, Tones! You were practically drooling.”

“Oh come on, Steve, If you honestly think that I have eyes for anyone but you, you’re crazy.” Tony leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Luckily, you’re so cute when you get all jealous and possessive. I love you.”

Steve sat up and kissed Tony properly on the lips. “I love you too.” He glanced over at the photo in Tony’s hand. “At least it’s only a printed copy - no putting it on your Instagram or in the school paper.”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that it came with digital copies as well?” Tony said with a smirk. “There’s a code to download them all from the Disney website.”

“...explain to me how I add ‘no costumed characters’ to my licensing agreement, please.”


End file.
